


vi: sun

by Momers



Series: the first breath you took, you took as one [7]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sun Bak, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sun-centric, also at this point bi kala and riley too like, bi wolfgang and bi sun FOR LIFE, bisexuals for everyone, i just, i mean bisexual wolfgang too tbh, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momers/pseuds/Momers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun finds her place, the Cluster helps her make sense of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vi: sun

**Author's Note:**

> final part is will, coming whenever i get around to writing it

vi.

Sun knows there is truth to Yris' words, that love within a Cluster is pathological.  They are everything to her, when she feels like nothing. Her only escape from a hell she never deserved. It is criminal how much she yearns for their company.  She feels broken in ways she never let herself believe she could break.

Lito is always there to share her pain.  He knows of far more damaging prisons, of a life locked inside a claustrophobic room with no breathing room. He likes to take her to museums and let her listen to Hernando ramble; she loves him so fiercely that it barely feels second hand.  Even though she knows it sort of is.  She wants to kiss Hernando when he’s talking about art, Lito always seems torn about letting her because he doesn’t think it’s fair to Hernando but he wants her to love Hernando the way he can.  Capheus is always bring her to San Fransisco to watch movies and hold her hand, while Nomi rubs her back and Lito leans against her legs.  Kala visits often, with her words of comfort; and Wolfgang whispers tricks to survive in her ear.

Wolfgang and Capheus fly to Seoul to help her leave while Nomi tricks her way into bailing Sun out. When she touches Wolfgang and Capheus' hands for the first time it feels so natural to kiss them; and Nomi, and Kala, and Riley.  Capheus says there are no real boundaries anymore and Wolfgang offers to kill her brother.  Before their flight she spends the night between all of them in her appartment. Nomi shows them how to touch, and Wolfgang and Lito whisper dirty words in her ear while Capheus, Riley, and Kala are settled between her thighs. They are everything.

(-together they are so strong, so complete, home is seven bodies waiting for the eighth to come back to them-)


End file.
